Bloody Quidditch Game!
by ph0shzl
Summary: Draco has an accident during a Quidditch Game. Where does Hermione come in? Sequel to Of Bathrooms and Wall Paintings. Another oneshot.. sort of.


**Hehehe. I must be on a roll! NOW here's the idea that I got from **_My Lucky Stars. _**I hope you love this! -x)-**

**LFJ**

-

Bloody Quidditch Game! (Sequel to Of Bathrooms and Wall Paintings. I suggest you read that first, but you don't have to, it'll still pretty much make sense.)

-

"AND THEY'RE OFF!"

It was yet another one of those lazy-afternoony days that people often loved to lounge around in a chair and play wizard chess in. Today, however, was Saturday morning and the blue sky was present with a hint of clouds – the perfect day for a Quidditch Match. Coincidentally, it was another match for Gryffindor and Slytherin. (Or, as Seamus liked to call it, Slythendor matches, which only resulted to Ron saying, "Why does Slytherin have to come first? Why can't it be – oh…" Hermione just nodded and said, "Well, Gryffinrin doesn't really sound all that good, does it?") Hermione was borrowing a pair of Omnoculars (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) off Ginny from the Quidditch World Cup a long while ago and was watching her – er, _the_ – Head Boy quite intently. Luckily, Draco hadn't noticed and had continued yelling instructions to his team (which Hermione found quite hot).

Hermione twiddled the extraordinary binoculars to slow-motion mode and continued watching her piece of eye candy flying about on his Nimbus 2001. She started from his feet (tailor made boots which had the initials DM on the corner), progressed to the sexy part of his body he used to walk around with (clingy pants that hugged his bloody GORGEOUS calves) and, holding her breath, up to his chest. He had on the green Quidditch robes that went with his eyes (and _yes_, for heaven's sake, she did know that they were grey) and all of a sudden she couldn't resist and looked into the windows of his soul…

Oh, _no._ He was looking right at her, and was smirking quite cheekily, might she add. Her eyes widened and she very quickly removed the Omnoculars from her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She asked Neville what the score was (thirty to zero, Gryffindor's way – how Neville managed to remember that she did not know) and was quite satisfied knowing that her own house was winning.

"What's this? Potter's diving for the ground, with Malfoy right at his tail! Is this for real or what?!" Seamus' voice cut through her thoughts and she stared at the green pitch. Harry was, indeed, aiming straight for the grass as Malfoy had a look of determination Hermione had only seen when there was a problem that he couldn't solve out (which usually was when she complained that she was cold during patrolling rounds and there was no fire to heat her up, which – much to his disappointment – resulted in Draco casting several heating charms upon her body) and was wide eyed in fear, interest and nervousness.

"It WAS a fake! Harry has managed to pull up his broom only inches away from the pitch while Malfoy – oh, this doesn't look good!" Finnegan continued to ramble on and on and on about how clever Harry was until McGonagall grabbed the microphone away from him ("Sorry, Miss! You know, just a bit of publicity is all!") and immediately called for Madams Hooch and Pomfrey out to the field (not that they needed any more encouragement).

Hermione grabbed her (okay, Ginny's) Omnoculars and aimed them at the ground. Draco was, indeed, groaning quite pathetically (she rolled her eyes) but he had had barely any time to pull out from the ground to avoid any chance of reappearing in the game once again.

"AND HE'S GOT IT! Not that we had any doubt he wouldn't have, of course – ouch! Yes, yes, okay, anyways, POTTER HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR ONE EIGHTY TO ZERO! Quite disappointing, actually, I mean I seriously would have expected more out of the Slytherin's team – owww! Gosh Miss! That hurt!..." But Hermione was blind to Seamus' cries. Reassuring Ginny and Neville that she would be back in time for the after party, she walked as quickly as she could to the Hospital Wing without looking too desperate.

She walked in and found Snape and Pomfrey around Malfoy's bed. Upon her entry, everyone but Snape looked at Hermione and Pomfrey said, "Ah! Hermione, just the person we need. Draco here has quite a few bruises on his chest –" (Chest?!) "- And he needs someone to tend to him while I focus on more important matters. I understand that you are training to be a Healer?" She didn't even wait for Hermione's indignant squeak about how she wanted to become an Auror instead and carried on, "Yes, well, here's some cream for it and would you be nice enough to assist Mister Malfoy to his room? Thankyou." With that, she bustled out of the wing, deep in conversation with Snape.

Both Hermione and Draco glanced at the tube that Pomfrey had shoved into her hands when she left and the (hot, hunky) asshole-of-a-ferret spoke first.

"Well, are you going to come here and apply some of that junk or not?" Hermione walked forwards and levitated a chair next to Draco's bed. She walked slowly towards it and began unbuttoning his shirt, trying very, very (…very, very very very very VERY) hard not to blush and ignore the chiselled abs.

Draco glanced at the brunette's face and smirked. He knew that look – it was when she was trying extremely hard not to show an emotion. He took a guess at what emotion she was trying to hide now, and hoped that he was right.

"Like what you see?"

Hermione paused and glared at the pureblood. Sure, he was hot, but did he HAVE to point her uncomfort out? It was only then that she realised the teasing tone in his voice. It was faint, but it was there.

He wanted to play the game, did he? Well, she would play it his way, then.

Hermione remained silent as she finished unbuttoning the last button (which as almost right on top of his… you-know-what) and applied the cream to her fingers as she spread it out on his chest.

The cream was very light, soft and creamy, and Draco almost whimpered as Hermione spread the paste around his chest. Her fingers were soft like satin as she made special attention to the worst of his bruises. There were several on his neck and Hermione leaned forward to apply some there.

Finally, she looked into his eyes. There was something unreadable in both of their eyes and they yearned to find out what it was. Hermione continued dabbing and she answered, "Hmm."

"Hmm" was all she said. "Hmm." What was that supposed to mean?! Did she… feel anything for him? Well, that'd explain that morning, wouldn't it? He could feel the bruises already starting to heal already, and all of a sudden, Hermione's face was awfully close to his own. She licked his lips and looked at his lips. All he had to do was to raise his chin the slightest bit…

But she had beaten him to it. She had swooped down and claimed his mouth as her own as they battled for dominance with their tongues. Apparently, Hermione had won, and Draco found this attractive since all the other girls he had snogged had let him do all the work. He was growing to become tiresome of that and wanted change. Well, change was here and was kissing him quite hard on the lips right now…

Hermione caressed his cheeks and went for his hair and stroked it. He felt a sense of déjà vu and he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to hold her close. But the pain from the stupid Wronksi Feint was still there (or, as Her Gorgeousness would say, "Wonky Faint") and he winced ever so quietly, but she heard it.

As if jolted from an electric shock, she leaned back and smiled. She held out a hand and said, "Come on. Let's get you out of here, back to our dorms."

He winked.

**Yes! Well, that's it. I really do hope you liked it, it wasn't as special as I had expected, but, oh well, right?**

**I'll update either my story or another oneshot sooner or later. Please be patient!**

**Thanks! ILY, x.**

**LOVEFROMJESS**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(and more x)


End file.
